sapphire soul
by teacupz
Summary: oneshot, HM:BtN/FoMT. Di balik ketegaran dan senyum cerianya, Ann masih dibayang-bayangi rasa bersalah atas kematian ibunya. Dan kala serpihan memori-memori indah itu melayang, ia menyadari satu hal yang selama ini terlupakan.


**Summary:** Di balik ketegaran dan senyum cerianya, Ann masih dibayang-bayangi rasa bersalah atas kematian ibunya. Dan kala serpihan memori-memori indah itu melayang, ia menyadari satu hal yang selama ini terlupakan.

**Disclaimer:** Harvest Moon: Back to Nature © 2000 by Victor Interactive Software, published by Natsume; Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town © 2003 by Marvelous Interactive, published by Natsume.

**Note:** Ann's first POV.

* * *

_Dunia ini rapuh tapi tak serapuh aku._

_Semesta ini hancur tapi tak sehancur aku._

_Tangisan ini pecah tapi tak memulihkanku._

_Pundak ini hangat tapi tak meluluhkan hatiku._

_Yang kelam sejak hari itu._

* * *

Deru angin yang berbeda dari biasanya, harum bunga yang tak seperti sebelumnya, dan perasaan yang tak pernah terkecap meskipun telapak sepatu telah menjejaki beribu-ribu langkah…

Roda perjalanan kami yang panjang seakan terhenti bersamaan dengan kemunculan sebuah bangunan megah yang tiba-tiba saja menyeruak dalam kehidupanku dan Ayah.

Meski telah berpisah dengan kampung tempat aku mengukir kenangan masa kecil, kekelaman yang lebih tajam dari sejumlah jarum kini kembali menusuk di persilangan nadi; meninggalkan tanda bukti tak mampu hilangnya bias kelam yang menempel layaknya abdi.

Mungkinkah aku bisa menghapusnya di lembaran hidupku yang baru ini?

Semoga saja.

Dan sekarang, sambil terdiam, kedua layar kacaku mulai menjejaki panorama dengan dada yang dipenuhi rasa canggung; sedikit ragu dengan alam baru yang senantiasa membuka indera penglihat—yang nampaknya benar-benar ingin memperhatikanku sejak aku membalas dirinya gugup sampai asyik bermain dalam kalbu.

"Hei, kita sudah sampai!"

Suara Ayah tiba-tiba saja terdengar. Dan hanya dalam sekejap, rasanya suara itu sudah mampu meruntuhkan segala balok penghalang sehingga bening kembali menghias lensa penerawang dan membuatku ingin membalas ucapannya dengan spontan. Namun, niat tersebut kubatalkan akibat deru air mata yang berteriak ingin menjatuhkan diri ke bawah saat mengingat kejadian pahit di masa lalu yang tiba-tiba saja terlintas.

Kucoba untuk menyembunyikan dan mengusap habis setiap rintik penunjuk resah. Barulah kemudian aku berbalik dan berteriak seriang mungkin; berusaha menjadikan suasana tetap cemerlang seperti langit cerah yang tak sedikit pun tertutup awan.

"Ya, Ayah! Kita akan memulai hidup baru kita di sini!"

Pria dengan warna rambut yang sama denganku itu tersenyum. "Ann… Nampaknya, kau sudah lebih tegar, ya?"

"Apa maksud Ayah? Memangnya kapan aku pernah menjadi cengeng?" bantahku sambil tertawa kecil, sedikit lebih bergairah dibanding beberapa detik sebelumnya.

"Haha, kamu memang bisa saja."

Setelah tertawa geli sesaat, ia menggelapkan pandangannya, menjadikan hembusan alam terasa lebih menggelitik dibanding biasa. Anehnya, batinku sama sekali tak mempertanyakan kejanggalan yang ada; hanya menatap dalam diam hingga sang penerima sorot membelalak seakan lepas dari kungkungan khayal.

"Ah, nyaris saja Ayah lupa! Ayo kita segera masuk ke rumah baru kita!"

Kedua pasang kaki kami pun mulai menggerakan diri mereka, kemudian menyentuh bebatuan koridor penyapa. Di sanalah, kedua bola mataku membesar dengan cepat, menyajikan kilauan-kilauan pemantul dalam celah-celahnya.

"Waaah! Ayah! Rumah ini besar sekali! Kita berdua akan tinggal di sini?"

"Tidak, sayang. Bukan hanya kita. Rumah ini akan Ayah jadikan tempat ramai." Senyum lagi-lagi berkembang di wajahnya. "Dengan begitu, kau bisa mendapatkan banyak teman."

Simpul manis tergambar dalam raut ekspresi; ucapan terima kasih atas segala kebaikan ksatria pelindung kala nyata dan mimpi.

* * *

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun pun berlalu semenjak kepindahan kami ke kota kecil bernama Mineral Town ini.

Diriku hanya menjalankan rutinitas: membersihkan ruangan inap saat perputaran hari pertama dan menghidangkan makanan ke meja para pelanggan pada putaran kedua.

Menjalankan usaha restoran memang tidak mudah. Ada saatnya di mana percikan api menghantam dan orkestra sunyi menyusuri gaung indera, temanku yang bekerja di perpustakaan pernah mengungkapkannya. Tetapi, semua itu bukanlah alasan bagi kami untuk menyerah! Toh, tak selamanya roda kehidupan akan menaruh kita di bagian atas, bukan?

Dan benar saja. Hari ini, di dekat meja kasir, sebuah energi disertai maki tiba-tiba saja memancarkan gelegarnya yang terus menguat, tepat kala mentari menempatkan diri di atas.

"Apa maksudmu, Doug? Kaubilang kau tak akan menjual _wine_ padaku lagi?"

Ayah yang tengah menjernihkan cawan bulir dahaga meninggalkan pekerjaannya sesaat, bermaksud agar tak menyajikan kepingan sebagai dekorasi pelengkap lantai pijakan. Kemudian, meski nampak kewalahan, ia berusaha menenangkan pria yang hatinya tengah panas oleh amarah tersebut.

"Hei, bukan maksudku melarangmu membeli _wine_. Istrimu, Manna. Dia bilang kalau kau ini terlalu boros. Maka dari itu, ia memintaku untuk tak membiarkanmu minum di sini lebih dari seminggu sekali."

Namun, perilakunya justru bertambah keras.

"Memangnya kaupikir dari mana kau mendapat pasokan anggur untuk membuat bir-bir itu!"

Lelaki bernama Duke itu membentak dengan nada tinggi, sukses membuat sentral penerima lembar dan logam penukar meringkuk takut; bukan hanya karena paraunya desis emosi, melainkan juga karena gerakan kumpulan jari yang mengepal dan menghantamnya dengan kukuh.

"Awas saja kalau kau tak berubah pikiran sampai malam nanti!" tegasnya lagi seraya memijakkan kaki dan melangkah pergi.

Aku menghampiri Ayah lalu mulai mengomel, "Ayah bagaimana, sih? Langsung saja adukan ke Bu Manna! Jangan terus-terusan berdiam diri dan membiarkan om-om pecandu bir itu memarahi Ayah terus!" Kusingsingkan lengan bajuku. "Hm… kalau Ayah tidak berani, biar aku saja yang menghajarnya!"

"Hei, hei… Tenanglah, Ann. Ayah bisa mengatasinya. Kau tak perlu membela Ayah sampai harus berkelahi. Asal kau tahu saja, selama kau masih ada di sisi Ayah, Ayah sudah cukup senang, kok," ucap Ayah berusaha menenangkanku.

Mendengar untaian kata tersebut, sekejap, entah mengapa sergapan jubah lampau memulai misi utamanya. Tanpa ragu, ia menutupi seluruh kubah memori, mengorek luka, dan menjadikannya busuk seperti peran sang hati.

…Memori tragis itu kembali terpampang.

Dan tak tahan membendung air mata, aku pun segera berpamitan dengan Ayah, menujukan kaki pada riak-riak di mana jiwaku bebas untuk berteriak dan menciptakan genangan atas hujan kesedihan.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_"Ayah, Ibu! Tunggu aku!"_

_"Ayo cepat, Ann!" sahut seorang wanita berperangai halus, lengkap dengan senyum yang senantiasa terhias di wajahnya._

_Aku menarik ujung kemeja yang dipakai perempuan ramah itu dan mulai mengatur napas yang tak beraturan. __"Hah, hah… Ibu, kita mau ke mana, cih?"_

_Ibu menaruh telunjuk di depan bibirnya. "Sssttt… Kita sudah mau sampai, kok."_

_Ayah yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkahku yang nampak kebingungan dan agak tak sabaran._

_"Nah, kita sudah sampai."_

_Setelah mendapati kejutan yang semenjak tadi dirahasiakan, kedua bola mata biruku langsung melebar dan beberapa ungkapan rasa kagum pun terucap, "Wuaaahhh, indah cekali!"_

_Panorama gunung indah yang terpampang saat itu mampu menghipnotisku selama beberapa detik._

_Tatkala menikmati pemandangan yang menyejukkan mata, tiba-tiba saja Ibu melepaskan pita putih favoritku dan membiarkan rambut jinggaku tergerai._

_"Dengar, Ann… Mungkin, saat Ibu meninggal nanti, Ibu ingin dimakamkan di tempat seindah ini."_

_Pria yang berdiri di belakangnya nampak kewalahan. "Hei, belum saatnya membicarakan hal ini pada Ann, kan?"_

_Belum sempat Ibu membalas ucapan Ayah, aku sudah menyela duluan, "Ayah, Ibu. Meninggal itu apa, cih? Aku nggak ngelti."_

_Walau aku mengulang lagi pertanyaan polosku itu, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menjawabnya. Bahkan sang wanita kini menampakkan rupa bersalah._

_Bosan dengan suasana yang begitu sunyi, aku melihat-lihat sekeliling dan mendapati sebuah batu bundar berwarna biru tengah tergeletak. __Dengan cepat, aku mengambil batu itu dan menunjukkannya pada Ayah dan Ibu. "Ayah, Ibu! Lihat! Batu ini indah cekali!"_

_"Itu _sapphire_, Ann." Ibu menjelaskan lalu terdiam sesaat. "Dan, Ann, tentang _sapphire_ itu, sebenarnya, Ibu memiliki satu harapan. Kau mau tahu apa itu?"_

_Anggukan pelan dariku disertai nuansa manis yang mengalir dengan merdu. _

_"Ibu ingin agar suatu saat nanti kau akan seperti _sapphire_. Bebas, menjadi dirimu sendiri, dan selalu tersenyum."_

_Raut wajahku menjadi semakin terang seiring ucapan Ibu yang membahagiakan itu._

_Terlalu tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan, aku pun tak menyadari bahwa seekor anjing liar tengah berjalan mendekati, menyipitkan mata seakan hendak menyantap sarapan pagi, dan langsung menyergap dengan gigitannya yang sakit sekali._

_"Uaaaggghhh! Ayah! Ibu! Cakiiittt!"_

_Kedua orang tuaku mulai panik, mencoba melepaskan gigitan anjing itu dari kakiku. Darah mengucur, sementara Ayah dan Ibu segera berlari menggendongku ke mobil._

_"Doug! Ayo cepat kita bawa Ann ke rumah sakit!"_

_Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar bunyi kendaraan yang melesat cepat. Dari situ, yang dapat kuingat hanyalah latar gelap yang didominasi oleh warna hitam pekat._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Tirai jendela yang sejak tadi menutup kini terbuka lebar hingga mampu memancarkan bening biru jendela yang tengah menangkap langit tanpa noda dengan warna selaras. Sementara itu, sepasang telinga yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka—telinga milikku—agak teriris oleh desakan tangis sekumpulan manusia yang tak begitu kuketahui siapa._

_Yang aku tahu, punggungku kini tengah menyentuh dinginnya bangku kayu, sepertinya sudah lama membiarkan sang hawa penyejuk menyentuh ujung kaki._

_Sebaliknya, pundakku tak jenuh-jenuh, merasa ingin terus menempelkan diri pada pangkuan hangat yang cukup kukenali._

_Pangkuan Ayah._

_Yang membuatku tenang dalam kasih yang terpancar di dalamnya._

_Tetapi, tetap saja, rasa keingintahuan yang besar melonjak menghilangkan rasa nyaman yang semula kurasakan. Sehingga, tanpa perintah apa pun, aku segera mengangkat tubuh, beranjak dari tempat pembaringan, dan menarik tangan dari sosok yang sepertinya sejak tadi diam mematung._

_"Ayah, kenapa cemuanya nangis, cih? Memangnya ada yang cedih, ya?"_

_Lelaki tegas yang tengah mengenakan kemeja dan celana hitam itu mengelus rambutku pelan. "Ya. Tapi, itu akan segera berlalu, Ann…"_

_Spontan, kumiringkan kepala bersamaan dengan menyilangnya alis mata menghadapi ucapan membingungkan Ayah. Aku pun beralih mencari wanita yang biasa mendampinginya._

_"Ayah, Ibu ke mana, cih?" ucapku sambil memperhatikan sekitar. "Ah! Itu dia! Ibu ada di dalam kotak itu!"_

_Kedua kaki dengan cepat mengayun menghampiri refleksi dewi penebar kasih yang kini terukir dalam peti indah berisikan warna-warni bunga, membiarkan Ayah bergulat dengan sakit sambil mengejar di belakang._

_"Ibu! Ibu! Bangun!" seruku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan perempuan yang begitu dingin itu._

_Ayah menepuk pundakku dan mulai berbisik, "Ann. Ibu sedang tidur. Tidur lelap sekali. Kamu takkan bisa membangunkannya dengan suara kecilmu."_

_Aku berpikir sesaat sembari menghalau pandangan-pandangan iba kerumunan orang yang tengah menyaksikan kami. "Kalau begitu, aku minta dibelikan jam wekel yang becal! Bial Ibu bangun!"_

_Raut wajah Ayah yang tadinya sudah muram menjadi semakin kusut._

_"Ayah… Ayah lindu Ibu ya? Kalau gitu, nanti aku bakal kumpulin uang yang banyak untuk membeli jam wekel supaya Ibu bangun! Jangan nangis lagi, Ayah…"_

_Namun, tangisan Ayah makin pecah._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Detik-detik terus berlalu dengan segala kewajibannya untuk memberi instruksi pada bulan dan mentari, membiarkanku membatu di sudut air terjun seorang diri.

Ibu… Aku sekarang tahu bahwa Ibu telah tiada. Aku juga tahu, bahwa jam weker sebesar apapun takkan mampu membangunkan Ibu.

Kembali terbenam dengan ekspresi yang menurut perkiraanku sudah terlampau retak, logikaku mulai bermain dengan lihai; menebak bahwa khotbah yang sering dipakai Carter dalam setiap misanya adalah tak lain dari pengakuan Ayah atas kebohongan yang ia ucapkan sendiri.

Ia telah berbohong; mengucap hasil karangan lidah yang harus kuakui mampu menenangkan hatiku untuk beberapa saat, namun semua itu runtuh tepat saat fakta terbidik dan muncul ke permukaan.

Ya. Satu hal pasti: kebohongan selalu menyakitkan.

Tetapi, aku tak ingin menyalahkan Ayah.

Ya. Bagaimanapun, ia adalah sosok perjuanganku dalam mengarungi sungai kehidupan: sosok yang mampu membuatku bersyukur atas suatu keberadaan dalam lembar hidupku sejak dulu hingga sekarang.

…Satu-satunya orang yang paling mengerti tentangku semenjak kepergian Ibu.

Di samping itu, bukankah ada seseorang yang lebih pantas disalahkan atas bisikan kasih yang tak mampu lagi terucap dari bibir sang malaikat?

Aku.

Yang sengaja meniru tatapan kebiruannya padahal segala yang tergambar lewat rupa sang hati jelas berbeda.

Dan di atas semuanya, ketidakberdayaan.

Sebuah kebodohan besar yang telah kulakukan: terlalu mudah terbawa alun musik idaman hingga lepas segala perisai penguat, membuat Ibu terpaksa menyumbangkan darahnya yang begitu berharga demi mengisi baterai baru dalam tubuh boneka semu yang seharusnya terinjak dan remuk sejak dulu.

_Asal kau tahu saja, selama kau masih ada di sisi Ayah, Ayah sudah cukup senang, kok_.

Dan kata-kata Ayah yang kembali terngiang membuatku semakin sadar.

Benar.

Bagaimanapun, akulah yang telah membunuh Ibu; menjadikan posisi orang yang selalu ada dalam rangkulan Ayah berkurang satu… dan menyisakan sehelai daun rapuh dari jutaan kelopak teranggun.

Ibu… Maafkan aku…

Di tengah pergolakan batin, tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara yang sangat lembut menyapaku.

"Ann, kau kenapa?"

Memiringkan kepala sedikit, potret lensa kini menangkap seorang gadis. Anak itu adalah Mary, setidaknya ialah teman terbaik yang pernah kumiliki kendati diriku tak pernah bisa mempercayakannya untuk menyimpan secuil pun rahasia tentang Ibu. Rahasia yang terus terpendam pada palung hati; terus terkunci dalam peti sunyi.

Ia perlahan mendekatiku, lalu memberikan tatapan yang penuh arti. "Ann… Maukah kau menceritakan masalahmu kepadaku? Mungkin saja aku bisa membantu."

Aku menggeleng pelan, merasakan bahwa bulir-bulir tangis takkan dapat diartikan oleh segala teori sastra dari gudang wawasan yang dimilikinya.

Ia menghela napas dan kembali berbicara, "Aku mengerti. Setiap orang punya masalah yang tak mampu ia ceritakan, entah karena alasan apa. Tapi, yang pasti, aku pernah mengenal seorang gadis yang begitu bersemangat dalam menjalani hidupnya. Kau ingin tahu siapa itu?"

Beberapa kali senandung manis terdengar sampai akhirnya terhenti ketika telapak tangan gadis berkacamata itu bertemu dan menyatu dengan telapak tangan milikku.

"Ann, gadis itu… Dia selalu menganggap masalahnya berat namun yakin bahwa segalanya akan berlalu dengan bekerja keras."

Kurasakan air mataku kembali mengucur, membuat pandanganku lebih jernih dibanding sebelumnya.

"Gadis itu adalah inspirasi, melalui senyumnya yang murni dan kebebasan abadi. Dan terlebih lagi, ia selalu menjadi… diri sendiri."

Sekali lagi, kusadari bulir air mata yang melintasi pipi; kali ini diiringi gerakan kelopak mata Mary yang menutup dan genggamannya yang mulai merenggang hingga benar-benar terlepas.

"Te… Terima kasih, Mary."

Spontan, helaan napas tak lagi terasa membekas dan Mary pun berjalan pergi sambil melambaikan tangan walau tidak terang-terangan. Dan meskipun ia tak menoleh ke belakang, entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa ia tengah tersenyum lega sekarang.

Mary memang benar.

Untuk apa aku bersedih atas masa lampau yang tak lagi terjamah oleh tubuh?

Lagipula, bukankah saat ini ada hal yang jauh lebih penting daripada terus menatap ke belakang?

Haha. Bodohnya aku sampai bisa lupa pada hal sepenting itu.

Kata-kata Ibu pun kembali terngiang di dalam batin.

_"Sebenarnya, Ibu memiliki satu harapan. Kau mau tahu apa itu?"_

Udara berpindah arah dan merelakan tujuannya semula. Kudongakkan kepala dan suasana pun berubah diam, disusul oleh sebuah jawaban yang kulafalkan tanpa perlu memutar otak.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya… Ibu."

* * *

"Ngeong…"

Di atas rerumputan basah yang memeluk bukti pertemuannya dengan sang mutiara bening, tengah berpijak seekor kucing dengan cermin mata kebiruan.

Warna mata yang sama dengan warna mataku.

Warna mata yang mengingatkanku akan Ibu.

Aku pun mengangkat kucing kecil yang kelihatannya telah kehilangan induknya tersebut dan memeluknya erat agar tak menangis kesepian seperti apa yang kulakukan barusan.

"Kucing kecil, mulai sekarang kamu akan kupanggil… Little Ann."

* * *

Jiwa kecilku berbisik.

Untuk menjadi secantik _ruby_.

Untuk menjadi seanggun _emerald_.

Untuk menjadi sekuat _topaz_.

Untuk menjadi sebaik _amethyst_.

Tetapi, kucing kecil yang paling kecil sekalipun…

Memiliki jiwa yang sama denganku.

Untuk menjadi seperti _sapphire_.

Menjadi diriku sendiri.

Dan di bawah naungan langit hari itu, kedua iris kami yang menebarkan binar kebebasan menerawang jauh ke atas, terus meninggi hingga menembus batas.

* * *

**Review reply:**

Untuk _Yue N_, terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya. Be-benarkah? Kalau iya, maka gue senang sekali kalau misalnya cerita ini ternyata memang bisa dinikmati dan bahkan mengharukan. Thank you so much for the compliment. :') Salam kenal juga dan selamat bersenang-senang menjelajahi fandom ini. Terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic gue dan bahkan meninggalkan review -gue sih senang-senang aja nerima review beberapa tahun setelah fic ini dipublish karena reviewmu benar-benar mengingatkan gue sama fic ini, heh-. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak. :'D

**Author's notes:**

Daftar kata sulit: 1) perangai: sikap, sifat. 2) definisi: arti. 3) wawasan: pengetahuan. 4) iris: bagian yang memberi warna pada mata.

Khotbah Carter tentang seorang ayah yang berbohong pada anaknya bahwa ibu sang anak telah meninggal memang ada -meskipun di game aslinya itu anaknya laki-laki, sih- dan setelah gue pikir-pikir, entah kenapa terasa cocok dengan keadaan Doug dan Ann jadi langsung gue comot aja, deh. XD -plak-

Untuk kucing sendiri, nama aslinya itu Nora -thanks untuk _shuu_ [Tetsuwa Shuuhei] yang telah memberi tahu- tapi berhubung dia punya mata dan jiwa yang mirip Ann… jadi Little Ann aja, deh! -semudah itu-

Sungguh disayangkan tidak ada permata sapphire di Back to Nature. Tapi, karena itu juga, gue jadi berpikir mungkin gak ada bisa juga dianggap langka dan Ann memang punya kepribadian yang unik, kan? :) Lagipula, warna mata Ann juga biru plus biru itu identik dengan langit yang melambangkan kebebasan, kan? -pertanyaan tanpa batas-

Last words, terima kasih untuk semua yang telah membaca dan mengapresiasi fic ini. Billion thanks for all of you! ;D Kritik dan saran tetap dinantikan guna perkembangan gue yang masih penuh kekurangan ini dalam karya-karya mendatang. :) _edited. thanks for the comments._


End file.
